


Day 6: Bondage

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Power Play, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jack spends most of his time having to be the one giving orders. The stress of his job can sometimes be too much for him. It’s times like these where the strike commander is grateful for having someone who he can give up control to.





	Day 6: Bondage

Being Strike Commander of Overwatch was not as glamorous as Jack had thought it would be. It did have its moments but for the most part, the pressure of the job was overbearing. There was always so much to be done. When he was at work he was constantly put in the spotlight, having to present himself in a flawless light as he gave orders to his subordinates and attended press conferences and meetings. At home, he would constantly be reviewing case files for his agents and briefings for missions that needed to go underway. He did not want to know what the press or his team would think of him if they could see him now.

His arms are tied together with long, red ropes. They run from his wrists to his elbows, folding the appendages over his back and keeping them in place. His face is pressed into the blanket covering the cement floor, and his ass is up in the air. A spreader bar has been clamped on both of his ankles, keeping his legs apart and preventing him from moving at all.

He knows Gabriel is watching him. He can hear his lover’s footsteps circling him, inspecting him. It was a bit embarrassing and nerve-wracking to be completely at someone else's mercy like this. If it had been anyone else, Jack would be terrified. But he loved this. He trusted Gabriel to take care of him. He spent almost all of his time being responsible for everyone else. He always was the one who was in control except in moments like this where he could relinquish it all to this man. Jack needed this.

“You look so good like that,” Gabriel muses quietly. Jack could see his boyfriend’s boots coming into view and hear the sound of his belt buckle coming undone. “You’ve done so good this week, sunshine,” he purrs out quietly as he comes to a stop right in front of his face. Two strong hands come down to guide the blonde to sit up and he finds himself face to face with the other man’s cock. Without being prompted further, he eagerly opens his mouth to receive the offering before him. “There you go Jack,” Gabriel says softly, “You don’t have to be in control right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
